Dead Angel
by GrumpyTurtle
Summary: Sigurd (Norway) and Asger (Denmark) are two lovers, who for a very simple reason, cannot be together. This is too much for Asger to live with, so he decides that he must do what must be done, in order to be able to live with Sigurd forever. Warning: Character death.


"Why do we sometimes feel so alone…?" His voice echoed down the hallway.  
>"Even when our loved ones are near…?" He asked out loud.<p>

The old house was silent. And it was so dark too.  
>He wept silently to himself while he sat by the end of the dining table, the door from the room was open and he looked down the hallway.<br>The kitchen was to the left, living room to the right.  
>The front door was by the end of the hallway.<p>

A cold hand touched his shoulder, rubbing it gently. He sipped from his glass, the scotch he had poured himself to drown his sorrows.

"You know that I don't like it when you drink too much, Asger…" The beloved's soft voice spoke.

Asger set down the glass onto the table, sobbed loudly and rubbed the bridge of his nose while he shut his eyes tightly.  
>"I miss ye so much… So much, I can't bear it any longer." The grown man cried, burying his face in his palms.<br>"I don't like being all alone." He whispered.

He took a deep breath and tried to get himself under control again. He looked up, but the beloved was gone already again.  
>The beloved didn't want him to see him like this, he didn't like it. He had always been so shy, Asger thought. It was adorable. It was what had made him love this beloved so dearly.<br>He didn't drink more of the scotch he had poured himself, given to him as a gift from an old friend. He didn't like it when he drank, Asger knew that very well. He couldn't count the times they had fought over it, whenever Asger had stumbled home, drunk out of his mind.  
>He desperately brought his emotions under control before he stood up straight.<br>He was becoming like this too often lately, he had been counting.  
>"Goodnight." He called out, and then went to sleep once again, all alone in the large house.<p>

All it really took for them to be together again was a simple gunshot, or an overdose, anything to put him down really.  
>The beloved didn't want him to do that, they had discussed it so many times, this beautiful angel had come to his rescue, saved him from ending his sorrowful life and told him to keep living.<br>Keep dreaming, the beloved angel had told him, cupping his face with his soft and cold hands, pale and cold lips meeting Asger's forehead to calm him, tell him everything was fine.  
>It was the only way Asger could force the beloved out from his hiding place, have him touch him, soothe him and comfort him.<p>

The angel didn't look that beautiful anymore, at least the angel thought so himself.  
>Skin so pale, almost blue and his veins were so clear.<br>Eyes were so dull, no life shone in them at all.  
>His angel hated showing himself like that, all cold and dead looking.<br>It was so sad.  
>No matter how many years passed, he'd always be so beautiful to him, Asger thought.<p>

"Sig…?" The man called out the next day, walking around the grand house they both lived in before.  
>His hand slid along the walls, and his curious blue eyes looked around.<br>"Please come out, Sig. I want to talk with you… I'm going to try doing it again!" He shouted out after there was no response to his begging.

Two slender and pale arms wrapped around his waist, and the cheek of the cold angel met his back.  
>"Don't." His calm and soft voice spoke.<br>The taller man swallowed, feeling how the warm tears came to his eyes again.

"I have decided, and ye can't stop me this time." He said with a surprisingly firm voice, hands clenched while his beloved hugged him from behind.  
>"… I want to be with ya forever." He breathed, took a hold of the cold and slender arms so the angel couldn't flee, and then he turned around.<br>The angel was as beautiful as ever.

His skin was so white and pale, and his eyes were so large.  
>Dolly lips, and a sweet round face.<br>The pale locks of hair curved after the shape of his cheekbone in the right side of his face, while the rest of his silky bangs were held back by the gift Asger had brought him from one of his many trips. His fingers traced over the cool painted metal.  
>Some of the paint had fallen off.<p>

"Ye look as beautiful as ever…" Asger smiled, tears dribbling down his cheeks.  
>Sigurd swallowed a little and flicked his eyes down.<br>"I am blushing." He informed, but no colour showed on his face.  
>"I know." Asger said with a small, and sad chuckle.<p>

"Don't do it, Asger." Sigurd's voice spoke behind him.  
>The cool metal touched the taller man's temple, his eyes locked on the floor in front of his feet.<br>"I want you to live, Asger."

"But I can't live without ya, Sigurd. I really can't, I've tried and you've seen how I've become, haven't you?!" He shouted out, bottom lip trembling as he looked up.  
>Sigurd's hands cupped his face like he had done so many times before.<br>His cold lips kissed the other's forehead and he pulled back, thumbs rubbing over the other's cheeks.  
>A small smile lit up on the ghost's face and Asger closed his eyes.<p>

The neighbours found him after about a week had passed.


End file.
